One-Shot: Ron Asks Hermione to the Yule Ball
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: What if Ron had gotten his act together and asked Hermione to the Yule Ball? This is based on Chad's hilarious prom-posal in High School Musical 3. Enjoy!


**One-Shot: Ron Asks Hermione to the Yule Ball**

It was lunchtime in the Great Hall. On the landing leading down to the eating hall stood Ron Weasley with a Quidditch Quaffle in his hand. He was staring at a certain table, at a certain bushy-haired witch...

His first attempt to ask his special someone to the Yule Ball had gone abysmally awful. She had simply rebuked him for observing that she was a girl. Now, at the encouragement of his twin brothers and best friend, he was going to give it another shot. His best friend, Harry Potter, approached.

"You ready?" the bespectacled wizard asked him, an almost dramatically serious look on his face. Ron chanced a sideways look of uncertainty his way. "It's now or never, mate." Harry held up a small bouquet of flowers. "Neville and the Herbology club wish you luck." After a pointed look from Harry, Ron surrendered the Quaffle and took the bouquet. Ron took a deep breath.

"All right. I'm going in."

"Go get her," Harry encouraged. Both men now walked down the steps towards the Great Hall. Halfway down, Ron tried to chicken out.

"Hey, hey, no," Harry said warningly, pushing him forward. "We're doing this now! How long have you been up there staring at Hermione anyway?"

They finally stood behind the table where, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Lavender Brown now sat. Ron awkwardly cleared his throat to get their attention. The girls barely glanced back.

"So, uh, hey," Ron said to Hermione kind of softly, the awkwardness having not left. "I was kind of wondering if you'd, uh…go with me?"

Hermione finally seemed to acknowledge him at this point. "Oh, hey, Ron," she said cheerfully. "They have Pumpkin Pasty Surprise on the menu. It's good." She shrugged casually and turned back to her meal. "Really good," she added, less happily.

Ron stared at her, speechless, before desperately turning to Harry for help, an explanation, anything. "Mate…" But Harry, equally baffled, just shrugged, as if to say, _Sorry, man. You're on your own._

Ron tried again. "Hermione," he prompted. "Hey, I'm asking you to the Yule Ball," now even deploying his lopsided grin that he knew she liked so much.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't hear you cause it's so loud in here," Hermione apologized with what Ron knew to be sarcasm. "Did you hear something?" Hermione asked her girlfriends. They just shook their heads, Ginny trying not to laugh at her brother's expense.

Harry also could see that Hermione was playing dumb. Well, two could play at this game. He pretended to take her excuse seriously.

"Ok, that's it. Uh, excuse me! Excuse me everybody!" he called to hall at large. No response.

"Uh, OI!" Harry roared, the Hall now silencing with a hush to stare at him. "My best mate has something to say to, uh….my other best mate," Harry continued.

Ron now looked panicked. His head whipped around the room before falling on Hermione. He gave her an awkward laugh while she just shrugged and waited for him to speak. Finally, Ron found his Gryffindor courage and jumped onto a nearby table. Throwing his arms wide, with the bouquet still in his hand, he gave her another lopsided smile. "Hermione Granger!" he called for the whole room to hear. Hermione looked stunned and chanced a glance at Ginny beside her. Both girls seemed to know what was coming. "Will you _please_ be my date to the Yule Ball?"

There was a collective Aww from the others in the Hall as Hermione and her girlfriends put their heads together and whispered; it seemed like they were a jury deciding on a verdict as one. Ron lowered his arms and looked a little nervous; Harry, for his part, observed the girl talk with slight amusement. Finally, Hermione stood, the look on her face not giving anything away - remaining slightly coy, in fact. Finally, the smile burst out on her face and she replied, "I'd be honored!"

The whole Hall erupted in cheers. Ron let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and came down from the table to give her a hug. He had won out – finally.


End file.
